


We Don't Deserve a Happy Ending

by Kirininobu



Series: We Don't Deserve a Happy Ending [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Crossover, Edgepuff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Frisk will die but not forever obviously, I have no idea where this is going, I mean come on, I'm not a good writer, Kinda, Like, M/M, Minor Character Death, REALLY slow, Shipper Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Underfell, and I'll post when I can, eh, i have school so, ill add more tags as the story progresses, its underfell, papy nooo, undertale - Freeform, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirininobu/pseuds/Kirininobu
Summary: Papyrus just wanted a day to relax. Perhaps clean up a bit. But then an accident happened caused by an Annoying Dog, and he appeared in an alternate world where everyone was... evil?? Now all Papyrus has to do is find a way back home with some help from a few new friends. It'll be easy!...Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Alright this is my first story in a while. So, sorry if this is cringy. I absolutely love EdgePuff~
> 
> Ok so I know the beginning chapters are a bit cringy, but hopefully I’ll become a better writer as time goes on!
> 
> The violence and angst tag is there for a reason. Come on, this is Underfell we're talking about. No sexual scenes but I may hint at it, and there are curse words. MAY CHANGE LATER IDK YET.
> 
> THIS IS A PAPCEST STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!
> 
> Undertale character dialog will be Normal  
> Underfell character dialog will be in Bold  
> Underswap character dialog will be in Italics  
> Fellswap Red character dialog will be in both Bold and Italics
> 
> Underswap and Fellswap won't come until maybe the end or the sequel, sorry!

The wind was howling, blowing fog all over the area. Papyrus stood in the middle of the mist. He tensed, waiting for anything to attack. Papyrus closed his eye sockets and listened... There! He snapped open his eyes and jumped to the side, just as a glowing blue spear hit the ground where he once was standing. The wind blew harder. He heard footsteps and turned, only to get pinned down once again, with a spear pointed near his skull. As the fog slowly faded away the person on top laughed.

"Great job Paps! You lasted even longer this time!" 

"Nyeh... I was so close..." Papyrus said sadly.

Undyne helped Papyrus up. "I know! If I was one second later I would have been beaten." Undyne shouted playfully. Papyrus beamed at Undyne. Life on the surface was great for the monsters. The humans had been nice, although there were some who... weren't as friendly. Luckily when the monsters arrived at the surface 2 months ago they were given citizenship quickly so any harm done on a monster is considered illegal. So humans had not killed anyone, yet. For some reason, gold is very valuable on the surface. It was pretty easy for everyone to find a house and have food with all the money they received for all their gold. The ambassador had decided to live with Toriel in their own little house down the road. But since Frisk was still so young, Asgore was put as ambassador until Frisk was old enough to take over. Asgore lived the opposite direction to give Toriel some space. Although she won't say it out loud, she was thankful that he knew when to talk and when to stay away. The skeleton brothers moved in next to Toriel and Frisk while Undyne and Alphys lived a few houses down, next to the Ebott Forest, where Undyne decided to train Papyrus at for self defense. As said before, some humans don't care about the law. The two friends walked to Undyne and Alphys' new house. Once they entered, Papyrus greeted Alphys, who was sitting on the couch with his brother talking about science stuff. The fish warrior decided to plop onto the couch and lean against her girlfriend. Papyrus' brother, Sans, chuckled at the cute display and looked at Papyrus. "hey pap. how was training?" 

"It was great! I lasted longer this time and I almost took Undyne down!" Undyne made a noise of agreement. Sans nodded and shifted to make room for his brother. After watching a bit of anime the skeleton brothers left to their own house.

When they arrived, Toriel and Frisk were at their front door about to knock. Toriel, who heard them, turned around and greeted the brothers. "Hello Papyrus, Sans," She smiled "I was just about to ask if you two could watch Frisk for me. I have an important meeting I must go to." 

"sure thing tori. we have nothing better to do anyway." Sans replied. 

Toriel had managed to get a job as a teacher in a school with monster and human children. She teaches history and helps human students find magic again and discover their SOUL trait. Many students had INTEGRITY, BRAVERY, PATIENCE, JUSTICE, KINDNESS, and PERSEVERANCE. But for some reason, Frisk is the only child who had DETERMINATION as their main SOUL trait.

The brothers and Frisk entered the house and settled in. Papyrus went up to his room to wash up. Downstairs, Frisk asked Sans if they could talk to him in private. Sans nodded and headed towards the kitchen and talked. Papyrus got out of the shower and dried off, and went downstairs to find that Frisk and Sans were gone. They are probably at Grillby's. Papyrus grumbled to himself. He went to the kitchen to cook only to stop when he heard talking. "-Machine in the secret lab?" Frisk.

"that machine is something i've been working on before you even arrived. i still work on it but... every time i do, it resets anyway and i lose my progress." Sans.

"Well... now that I won't reset anymore... are you going to work on it?"

"we'll see. i am going to wait a bit, just in case you get bored again."

Papyrus moved away from the kitchen. He was taught not to eavesdrop after all. But he wondered, why were they talking about one of Sans' old experiments? Why would Frisk get bored? The surface is amazing! Frisk and Sans exited the kitchen right when Papyrus sat down on the couch. The rest of the night was filled with happy chatter and puzzle pieces flying everywhere. "SANS! STOP MESSING UP THE PUZZLE!" Sans started laughing uncontrollably. Frisk, stayed quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you try to go down there?? That's like, rule #1 in horror movies???

It has already been 3 months since Frisk had the talk with Sans. After a week, Sans began to work on the machine. Papyrus always asked him on his progress every day and Sans would always reply in all honesty. Even if Papyrus got confused on all of the scientific terms. Now, the machine is done. All Sans needs to do is find someone who wouldn't mind trying the machine for him. Although Sans needs to look and observe the machine more. Just to see if it would be safe. So far, Sans had put in coordinates to a place he does not know, it was 31041134, and had sent a couple things through. He's sent an apple, a wooden block, a jacket, and some jello, to represent skin. Sans had decided to take a break from working on the machine he had dubbed "The Ursik Void" or "TUV". (because Ursik made me obsessed with edgepuff-)

Papyrus was cleaning the house since Sans had left with Frisk to order some food at Grillby's. Papyrus sighed. He wished Sans wouldn't eat such greasy food but... He can't stop him. Suddenly he heard banging coming from the back of the house. Papyrus looked up in surprise. Had someone broken into the basement? He put down the broom and walked to the basement door. It was locked. Luckily Papyrus had a spare with him that was given to him in case of an emergency. Papyrus took out the key and unlocked it and peeked inside. It was suspiciously silent. Papyrus saw that the machine's door was open a tiny bit. He stalked over quietly and slowly opened the door. There...There was nothing inside. Papyrus sighed in relief until he felt something jump on his back. Pushing him into the machine. The door was slammed closed and Papyrus looked out the window in a panic. Outside was a fluffy white... Dog?! Papyrus tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The dog hopped over to a keyboard and was about to step on a button. 

"N-NO DOGGY... J-JUST STEP AWAY FROM THERE OK??" Papyrus said nervously. The dog didn't listen and pressed the button. The machine whirred to life and started to shake and rattle loudly. The door to the lab opened to reveal Asgore who looked shocked at Papyrus. Papyrus banged on the door and shouted out for help. Asgore rushed to the door and tried to pry it open. But it didn't work. Then there was a flash and Asgore covered his eyes. When it was gone Asgore blinked to rid of the black spots and quickly opened the door. It worked but... Papyrus was gone. So was the dog. 

Asgore quickly ran to get help from Sans or Alphys. As he ran, the coordinates on the screen lost 5 numbers. 310.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- if you put the coordinates in a calculator and turn it upside down it will spell out "hellhole"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this fic was originally written in Quotev so if you'd like to read what I have so far, you can. I just decided to move the fic here.

Papyrus woke up in darkness. It was suffocating. Or maybe it was because no air was entering. He jolted up straight and found that whatever he was in was tilted a little to the side. Making it crooked. He suddenly remembered how he got here. On the floor was an apple, a wooden block, a jacket, and... some jello? Papyrus shivered. Wherever he is, it was freezing. So cold that even a skeleton could feel it. He put on the jacket while shivering. He snuggled into it as he grabbed his phone. He gripped it tightly as he sighed. Tears start to form on his eye sockets. He swiped away his tears and looked out the window. All he can see is white, which means it's somewhere that has a lot of snow, and that he's buried. He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He hiccuped. Tears started to drop down his cheek bones as he slowly slid down the side. He rubbed the tears away and grabbed his phone. Papyrus looked at his phone. He saw that it only had 20% battery left. He quickly typed in Sans' number, hoping that for once he actually charged it. It's ringing. Someone picks up the phone.

" **uh... hey boss! d-did you need something?** "

Papyrus sobbed. Boss? He didn't dwell on it. As long as someone could help him.

"OH THANK THE STARS... I THOUGHT YOUR PHONE WOULD BE DEAD."

" **dead? c'mon boss you told me to always charge my phone but uh... is something wrong? your voice sounds smoother than normal.** "

"I DON'T KNOW. I WAS CLEANING AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEARD BANGING AND WENT DOWNSTAIRS TO YOUR LAB TO SEE. AND SUDDENLY I WAS TRANSPORTED SOMEWHERE. I-I THINK I'M BURIED IN THE SNOW!"

It was quiet on the others end. Except for the chatter of what might be Grillby's. Then it was completely silent.

" **who are you?** "

"W-WHAT? ITS ME! YOUR BROTHER. PAPYRUS!"

" **...alright then, 'papyrus', where do you think you are?** "

"U-UM. I DON'T KNOW BROTHER. I'M SOMEWHERE WITH A LOT OF SNOW. M-MAYBE CANADA?"

" **canada? um well i'm going to look for ya just uh tell me if I'm near or somethin'** "

They both stayed on the phone since Papyrus wanted him to. It was so cold. So... cold. It was hard to stay awake. Papyrus' nonexistent stomach growled. Papyrus stood up to wake up a little more and shook a little. He grabbed the apple and ate it. It was nearly frozen to the core. At least he can bite it. He cringed but continued eating. It wasn't made of magic, but it'll do.

He finished the apple and sat down once again and put his head between his legs.

" **hey uh can you hear me?** "

The voice coming through the phone echoed a lot. Meaning he was really close.

"YES I CAN HEAR YOU! YOUR CLOSE."

" **alright then I know where you are. i'm gonna hang up, ok?** "

"OK THANK YOU!"

Papyrus heard shuffling above him. After a few minutes light started pouring into the container. He looked up and saw a skull peeking in. It looked like his brother, but it wasn't. This Sans has a sort of natural sneer. His teeth were razor sharp and had one golden tooth. The top of his jacket had a more spiked fluff then the normal curly one. It also was more beige than the normal grey color. His jacket was black not blue, and he wore a red sweater underneath. He wore a red collar with spiked gold studs, and he appeared to sweat a lot too.

" **alright, try to back away from the opening.** "

The Sans broke the window and frosty air came flooding in. Papyrus breathed in and sighed in relief. If he stayed with low oxygen for too long he wouldn't be a skeleton anymore and just a pile of bones.

" **i'm gonna dig out the rest of the snow just uh stay put.** "

After a few minutes the snow was cleared out enough to open the door. Edgy Sans held out a hand which Papyrus took. Sans hoisted Pap out with ease and sat down against a tree. Papyrus stood in the snow awkwardly, finding many differences between his Sans and this Sans. Edgy Sans' voice was more gravelly and had a sort of accent to it, he also wore black shorts with yellow streaks. His slippers were red not pi-

" **so, who are ya? you better answer truthfully if ya wanna live a happy life with yer legs.** "

Yep. A lot of differences.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is key in this situation.

Papyrus gulped and sat down with a huff. He could easily tell this wasn't his home. They were still underground and for some reason Sans feels more... dangerous. It's best to not make him angry.

"ALRIGHT. I DON'T KNOW MUCH. BUT I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE BROTHER OF SANS THE SKELETON! OR UH. YOU??? I DECIDED TO CLEAN THE HOUSE SINCE MY LAZY BROTHER DECIDED TO TAKE THE HUMAN TO GRILLB-"

" **wait. the human?** " Sans interrupted.

"YES THE HUMAN FRISK! THEY HAD RESCUED US AND NOW WE HAPPILY LIVE ON THE SURFA-" Papyrus says happily.

" **the surface?! you live on the surface?!** " He said in surprise. Papyrus stared at him in annoyance.

"NO. WE LIVE UNDERGROUND WHICH HAS A GIANT ORB OF LIGHT THAT GIVES OFF HEAT THAT WE NAMED THE SUN." Sans seemed to have been ticked off at that. Oops. His face softened.

...

...

" **w-what does the sun look like?** " Sans says in a small voice.

Papyrus stares at him in confusion.

"UH. ITS BRIGHT. AND- AND YELLOW. ITS REALLY HOT. BUT NOT AS HOT AS HOTLAND."

Sans looked down in a thoughtful stare.

"S-SO UM... WHATS YOUR NAME?"

" **...sans.** "

Papyrus stared at Sans nervously. "U-UM. REALLY? THAT'S MY BROTHERS NAME ALSO!"

Sans looked up and glared at Papyrus.

" **i should say the same.** "

Papyrus' eye sockets sparkled. Sans rose his non-existent eyebrow in wonder.

"WOWIE!! THERE'S A ME HERE TOO??? WHAT'S HE LIKE? OR ARE THEY A SHE?? ARE THEY AS COOL AS ME??!?"

Sans smirked in amusement.

" **he's the coolest,** " Sans' smile slowly went down. " **i just wish that he didn't have to live and be raised in a place like this.** "

"IS THIS PLACE BAD?"

Sans chuckled. " **this place is the worst area to ever end up in. you sure are unlucky.** "

Papyrus' stomach growled. (I give up on skeleton logic) He blushed. Sans started to sweat more and look around nervously. He stood up. " **alright then. my break starts right about now anyway. i'm gonna take ya to my house now. we can eat there but uh. c-can you fight?** "

"FIGHT? OF COURSE! AS A FUTURE ROYAL GUARD TO BE I AM TRAINED IN BASIC FIGHTING SKILLS!" Sans cursed under his breath. Basic training isn't going to be enough to defend against them. Sans hopes his brother will think before he acts.

" **alright follow me, i know a shortcut.** "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems like someone wants to drag Paps outta the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short... sorry!

     Sans and Papyrus arrived at a big red house that looked like the house owned previously by his own brother. Except it didn't have any colorful lights and the windows seemed to be smashed in. There was a lot of graffiti too. Some saying... some really mean stuff. Papyrus looked at Sans and saw he looked very nervous. He kept flicking his eye lights all over the house, searching for any danger. There were footsteps heard to the left. Sans jolted and quickly grabbed Papyrus and rushed inside the house. Papyrus had no time to observe as Sans was dragging him at top speed to his room. His Sans has never been this motivated before. Whatever was coming was very dangerous. Sans unlocked his door and pushed it open and dropped Papyrus' hand as Paps looked around the room. It looked like his own brother's room but with a black and red color scheme. Sans opened a closet in his room. He grabbed Papyrus' arm and tried to shoved him in and heard the front door open and close. Sans became more frantic in trying to hide Papyrus. 

 

    " **Sans.** "

 

     Sans gave up and told Papyrus to quickly get inside and be absolutely quiet no matter _what._ He left the room. Papyrus was left in a small closet, terrified for not only his, but Sans' life also. _Who is outside?_

 

~ **Underfell Sans** ~

 

     Sans stepped out of his bedroom.

    " **um... did ya need me boss?** "

 

    " **W h a t  d o  y o u  t h i n k...? I go to your sentry station, only to find you missing. _AGAIN._ Do you _want_ Undyne to come and beat. My. _Ass._ Due to your incompetence?**"

    " **u-uh, no! boss. no o-of course not that would- that would be really... bad...** "

     

     " **Of course that is BAD! What are you even doing in the house?With the door _unlocked._ Do you understand how dangerous that is?!**"    

    " **l-look boss i know that was dangerous and-and to not do that again b-but just hear me out-** "

    " **HEAR YOU OUT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU _RISK YOUR LIFE_ -**"

    " **GEEZ JUST _LISTEN_ TO ME FOR ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE WILL YA?!**"

     Sans glared at Boss with his eye light flaring. Boss stared back at him with a straight face. No expression can be found anywhere. As he glared at his brother's face his expression slowly became more tame and more terrified. 

    " **uh... s-sorry boss. it's just that- you know how everyone is being anxious about the current situation... and i guess it got to my... thick skull too...** " Sans looked down nervously. Boss sighed and put his index finger and thumb on his nasal ridge. He pushed his hand down while looking up and closed his eyes. He looked back at Sans. 

    " **It's alright Sans. You know that I just want you to be safe and you just,** " Boss crossed his arms and looked to the side " **made me worry when I went to your station to find a pile of dust near your sentry. I... thought it was you,** " Boss looked at Sans with concern. " **What did you want to talk to me about anyway?** "

 

_-Thump-_

 

Boss looked up stairs to Sans' room then back at his brother. Sans smiled uneasily at him. " **What was that?** " Boss narrowed his eyes at him with an accusing glare. Sans shrugged while averting his eyes. 

 

~ **Undertale Papyrus** ~

 

"OOPS..." Papyrus cringed. 

 

~ **Underfell Brothers** ~

 

Boss began to ascend the stairs. " **uh- boss! i uh, heh heh i wouldn't go in there. it's um- pretty... messy? yea. socks _everywhere_.**"

Boss ignored him and put his hand on Sans' handle. Sans sighed and just let his brother do whatever. Boss opened the door to find... nothing. " **Knowing how _lazy_ you are,**" he walked to the closet and looked at his brother. Sans flickered his gaze from his bro to the closet door. " **You hid someone in the closet.** " Boss opened the door to see Papyrus staring up at him. Paps smiled weakly. "NYEH HEH.. HEhhhhh..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeez calm down guys that’s a lot of questions for one skeleton to answer-

    Boss dragged Papyrus to the living room, despite all of the frantic spazzing coming from him. Sans desperately jogged to keep up. 

    " **eh... boss please just hear me out, ok? i-** " 

   " **Shut it.** " 

    Sans slowed down and looked at the floor. He knew he was doomed. They all reached the living room and Boss shoved Papyrus onto the dark red couch with his hand still clutching onto the other's scarf. 

   " **What is your motive?** " Boss asked. Papyrus grew confused. 

   "UH- I DO NOT WISH TO HARM ANYONE, I JUST. RANDOMLY. SHOWED UP?? I GUESS???" Papyrus smiled uneasily. Boss glowered at Pap and he shrunk down even more. Sans stood in the corner of the room watching the exchange happen. Although Papyrus looks like his brother, he knows he should not trust him. And yet he brought him into their house anyway. _stupid._ Boss straightened his back and checked Papyrus. 

 

_Papyrus -    ATK 3    DEF 3_

 

_Strangely looks just like you._

_Do not underestimate him._

 

    Boss furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. They both had the same name. If they _were_ an impersonator, their name would be different. Boss looked into Papyrus' eye sockets. " **How did you get here?** " 

   "UM... GOOD QUESTION! I WAS CLEANING MY HOUSE TODAY BECAUSE MY BROTHER MADE A COMPLETE MESS YESTERDAY!" Papyrus huffed. "I HEARD SOMETHING DOWN IN THE BASEMENT AND WENT TO FIND THE SOURCE. SANS' MACHINE WAS ON AND I WAS PUSHED IN!! I WAS THEN TRANSPORTED HERE AND WAS TEMPORARILY TRAPPED IN SNOW INSIDE THE MACHINE." Papyrus finished with a confirming nod and crossed his arms. 

   " **Machine?** " Boss asked. 

   "YES! MACHINE! MY BROTHER IS AN AMAZING SCIENTIST AND ENGINEER-" Boss looked at Sans. Sans glanced back and swiftly headed to the kitchen. "AND WANTED TO CREATE A TIME TRAVELING MACHINE! HE STOPPED FOR A WHILE FOR SOME REASON... BUT THEN DECIDED TO CONTINUE WHEN WE REACHED THE SURFACE!" Boss quickly whipped his skull back to look at Papyrus. 

   " **The surface?** " Boss' eye sockets widened. Papyrus sighed. This was gonna take a while...

 

~~~

 

    During the time Papyrus had been telling the story of how Frisk had released the monsters, Sans had come back with a few drinks and sat next to Papyrus on the couch while Boss sat down on the floor crossing his arms and listening intently. Papyrus finished and silence settled over them like a blanket. Sans was the first to speak. 

   " **so the human- frisk, went through the** _entire_ **underground, in only two weeks, and broke the barrier** ," Sans seems skeptical. Papyrus nodded. Boss stayed quiet. " **how? ya need seven human souls to break the barrier. i know you already had six, but... wouldn't frisk have ta... ya know... die? how did they survive** _that_ **?** "

   "THAT IS A WONDERFUL QUESTION!! AND I!!!! DO NOT KNOW THE ANSWER... BUT! WHEN I GET HOme I'll..." Papyrus deflated. Papyrus strained a smile onto his skull and sat up again. "I KNOW I'LL GET HOME! I JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF! OH! ON THAT NOTE. OTHER SANS, CAN YOU HELP ME GET BACK HOME? I'M SURE MY BROTHER WONT BE ABLE TO LAST LONG WITHOUT ME." _HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO KEEP HIM ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!_ Sans chuckled and agreed. Boss suddenly stood up making the other two snap to attention. " **It seems as though you will be stuck here for a while,** " Boss crossed his arms while turning his side to the pair " **So you need to know how my universe works.** " Boss proclaimed with a smirk. 

   "OK! BUT, WHAT SHOULD WE CALL EACH OTHER? THIS WAY, WE WON'T MIX EACH OTHERS NAMES UP! WE WILL KNOW WHO'S ADDRESSING WHO." Papyrus suggested. Boss seemed to think about this and reluctantly agreed. Papyrus beamed like the whole entire sun. Such an angel. "ALRIGHTY THEN! OTHER BROTHER!" Sans jolted "YOUR NAME SHALL BE. . ." Papyrus narrowed his sockets at Sans. Observing his like of black clothes. His eyes then landed on Sans' collar "RED!" Papyrus put both of his gloved hands on his hip bones while Red looked dumbfounded. Boss went into a thinking pose and nodded in confirmation. Red sunk down in defeat knowing he was forced to keep that stupid name. It was so lame! "AND OTHER ME! YOU SHALL BE. . . EDGE!" Edge looked at Papyrus with a blank stare while Red tried desperately to not burst out laughing. 

   " **Wha- why Edge?!** " Papyrus simply stated that it was because of his style. Edge tried to think of a clap back, but came up with nothing. He sighed in defeat also. " **Well what about you?** " Oh, never mind " **I know,** " Edge put on a mischievous grin " **How about I call you Cinnamon? Or Creampuff? Or (snrk) Puppy?** " Red was trembling and curling in on himself from trying not to be too loud. Papyrus' cheekbones flushed. He knew it was karma. 

  "I THINK I SHOULD JUST STAY AS PAPYRUS! AFTER ALL, YOU ALREADY HAVE A NICKNAME AND I DONT. WHICH CANCELS OUT ANY NAMES." Papyrus stated defiantly. Edge sighed and nodded. 

   " **What about your brother? How about... Comic.** " Red finally collapsed in a wheezing and guffawing away. He knew it was chosen because of the font Comic Sans. Papyrus sighed and shook his head, but allowed it. That settles it. They now have a nickname! 

Suddenly, Papyrus' phone started to ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon for how the barrier was broken with all of the monsters including Frisk surviving except the six human souls, is that Chara's soul was used as Frisk's replacement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover~!

    Papyrus grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. It said 'TORIEL' Papyrus was surprised and nervous. If he picked it up, who would be on the other end? But... then again, if it _is_ his Toriel... Papyrus shivered. Never will he miss another phone call from her again. Never. Red stared at Papyrus in confusion while Edge looked away and sank down with a huff. Papyrus hurried to answer and scrambled a bit with his phone. He glanced at the corner of the screen displaying his percentage. _12% left._ "Hello? Papyrus?" 

   "Lady Asgore!" Edge and Red looked at each other with raised eyebrows (???). Last they checked, their Asgore was a male??? 

   "Hello? Papyrus?" Papyrus kept saying that he was there but to no avail. "Oh dear... if you can hear me, just know that we are still looking for you. Stay safe, my child." Toriel hung up. Papyrus looked at his phone in disappointment. He sighed and turned to the other skeletons. 

   " SO... WHAT NOW??" Papyrus asked nervously. The other two shrugged while Edge headed to the kitchen. 

   " **I'M TOO TIRED FOR THIS BULLSHIT.** "

   " **um... i uh, i guess you can sleep in my roo-** "

   " **HE WILL NOT SLEEP IN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A ROOM!** " Edge shouted from the kitchen. " **YOUR ROOM IS GOING TO BE CLEAN IN TWO HOURS. AND IF IT IS STILL FILTHY...** " Edge poked his head out of the door way to glare at Red and went back inside to continue his task. Red looked away and teleported to begin. Papyrus stood in the living room awkwardly. 

   "UM..."

   " **YOU MAY SIT DOWN. WATCH TV OR WHATEVER.** " Edge shouted from the kitchen. Papyrus switched on the TV and discovered this world's Mettaton. This Mettaton had _four_ arms and _four_ eyes! He seems to favor the color theme of red and black also. The show consisted of... a lot of torture. 

   " _ **YOU WILL HAVE ONLY THREE SECONDS TO ANSWER. IF YOU GET THIS QUESTION WRONG, YOU WILL BE DUMPED IN... THE TILE GAME!!**_ " Contestant number 3 got a question wrong. But then again, it's impossible to solve that question in only three seconds! Suddenly, a hole appears under contestant 3 and he is forced to go through a maze of colorful tile. Much like the puzzle Papyrus put Frisk to solve! The monster unfortunately did not make it in time. The entire floor of tiles suddenly collapses and Contestant 3 falls into a pit of lava! The camera zooms in and records the death perfectly. Papyrus immediately turned the TV off, horrified.

•

    Soon, Papyrus and Red were both called for dinner and had a quiet meal. Papyrus took this time to observe the skeletons once more. Edge seemed to have a smaller plate of food while Red had... a mountain of food. And he was eating it all like a vacuum. Papyrus returned to his plate to eat the beans and rice. The food tasted a little... manufactured. But he shouldn't complain, not with the wonderful hospitality he is receiving! Eventually, Edge got up to go to bed, saying that he had reports to do early in the morning " **DO NOT GO ANYWHERE. AND DO** _ **NOT**_ **LET ANYONE KNOW YOU ARE HERE.** " Edge warned before stalking upstairs to his room. Papyrus and Red sat in awkward silence. 

   "UM... RED DO YOU... DO YOU MIND IF YOU READ ME A BEDTIME STORY?" Papyrus asked nervously. Red looked at him in shock. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO! IT'S JUST THAT SAns would read me one... and I just..." Papyrus looked at his lap. Red smiled at old memories and agreed to read him one. Papyrus immediately perked up and bounded to Red's room. As Papyrus browsed the bookshelf Red moved a spare blanket from his abyss of a closet and laid it on the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

   " **uh... grabbing it so i'll be warm on the floor?** " Papyrus huffed and spouted nonsense on how Red should sleep on his own bed. After some arguing, Papyrus prevailed. He grabbed a book and gave it to Red and he laid down on the hard mattress. Red sat on the corner and looked at the cover and was surprised at the weight of the book. It was one of those books from the Harry Potter series. Red began reading. 

•

•

    As Red finished reading the fourth page he noticed that Papyrus had already fallen asleep. He grinned at that, remembering once again when his own brother asked for bedtime stories. Red's grin soon fell, however. He felt his magic fall low and rise up once again. It was subtle enough that most monsters would not notice. A soul, stronger than the monsters currently still alive, has been born.

    The human has fallen from the surface once more, and he did not know what will happen, for once. Red laid down on the mattress. What will happen now that another version of Papyrus was here? How would the others react to him? How will he keep both Edge _and_  Papyrus safe and alive? Last time the human had to reset because they had felt like they could have done something more for the old lady behind the large purple gates. Red had asked them many times what the lady looked like, but they refused each time and went on with their day. Hopefully the kid will finally find the solution to save the lonely lady behind the door. 

    Red sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for morning to come. He could hear shuffling and papers moving next door, meaning that Edge was not, in fact, going to sleep. Not for another day unfortunately. Edge has the habit of staying awake for days at a time working. One time, Red had to legit use magic on him, it was Undyne's command of course. He was just glad that there would be other people to look out for Papyrus if he ever disappeared. Red shifted and eventually fell asleep to the soft rattling of bones coming from the skeleton besides him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could that be?

    When Papyrus woke up, the room was empty and silent. He sat up and looked around the bedroom. The floor was clear of any scraps but seemed to need to be vacuumed. The closet was full of overflowing junk with a mirror besides the doors. The lamp stood atop a cardboard box and the bed had a stained sheet on top. Papyrus cringed and got up quickly and spotted clothes on the cardboard box when he glanced once more. He looked at them and saw a note resting on the shirt. It read,

**~~SANS~~  RED AND I HAVE TO PATROL SNOWDIN IN THE MORNING. ~~S~~   ~~SA~~ RED WILL CALL SOMEONE TO GET YOU LUNCH. AND YOU MAY USE THESE CLOTHES. WE SHALL BE BACK AROUND xx:xx. **

 

**P.S. PUT THE CLOTHES YOU ARE CURRENTLY WEARING WHILE YOU READ THIS NOTE IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM.**

 

**P.P.S IF SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR, DO NOT OPEN IT! UNLESS IT IS SOMEONE SANS KNOWS!**

 

**SINCERELY,**

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE ~~PA~~                **

**EDGE**

 

    Papyrus folded the note and put it to the side and put on the new clothes and looked in the mirror. It was a black shirt with the words "bad to the bone" over a skull with crossbones with the rim resting right on his hip bones. The sweatpants were plain black with a white stripe running down the side to the ankles. The clothes fit perfectly, but Papyrus could have sworn that Edge was taller than himself. He left the room and noticed that the house's layout is the same as his house underground. 

•

    Papyrus walked down the stairs. He sat on the couch and fidgeted. He looked at the beat up clock on the wall and saw that it was lunchtime and that the two edgy skeleton brothers will be home in 4 hours. Papyrus sighed and went to one of the windows barricaded with metal planks and peeked through. He saw that a snowstorm is approaching. The paths were deserted. 

    He backed away and sat on the black couch once more. He did not feel like watching Mettaton again, and there were no other channels... right? Papyrus decided to test his theory. When he changed the channel, it switched to a recording of a golden room with half of it filled with other monsters who were whispering to one another. Then Red came out of big golden doors, which must lead to the throne room. Papyrus sat up. There was no audio coming from the recording, but Red was obviously speaking due to the monsters shouting in anger. Red, with a blank expression, stepped aside to reveal a scared monster being led by two guards to center stage. The monster was brought to her knees. Her soul was then forced out, and due to the sight of such a bright red soul, the monsters hissed, growled, and screeched at her. The monster started sobbing. Then Red took out a sharp bone and brought it close to the soul- 

...

     Papyrus quickly changed it back to Mettaton. He shut off the TV. He did not know if this was a past recording or... a live show. Papyrus decided to keep this a secret. He _really_ needs to get out of here. Papyrus unlocked the front door and looked around. There was no monster in sight. He quietly walked out and shut the door and crept behind the house. He found the lab, but the key... Papyrus tried his key and it worked. Huh. He entered to find an empty room that was very dusty. Luckily, it was normal dust. There was an indent in the wall with a counter showing drawers. Each drawer was aside from one. Inside, laid a crudely drawn image of three people with "DON'T FORGET" written at the top. He set the photo back in the drawer and shut it. He looked at the floor and noticed a sheet laying upon it. _This is where the machine was originally..._ He bent down and lifted the sheet to look underneath, which revealed nothing. Suddenly, the door to the lab banged open and Papyrus looked at the door and quickly got into a defensive position. The room was starting to feel uncomfortably hot...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything so hot?

   " **Heh. I never thought I'd see you wearing something like that, Papyrus.** " 

 

    It was this world's Grillby. His flames no longer a fiery orange, but a mysterious purple. A wide crack split the flames where a mouth is supposedly located. Papyrus backed up into the wall as Grillby approached. Papyrus looked up into the tiny pinpricks the flame monster had as eyes. Grillby bent down and stared straight into Papyrus' eye sockets. He squeezed his sockets shut and kicked Grillby away as hard as he could. Grillby bent over in pain and groaned while Papyrus ran to the other side with the door in reach. Grillby straightened and chuckled. " **You sure do have the same fighting spirit as the little brat,** " at that, he slowly stopped and looked at the other. Papyrus inched towards the door. Grillby sighed and rolled his eyes. " **Relax, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you.** " The hot man leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. " **Sans called me over and explained the situation. I'm your babysitter for now.** " Papyrus looked at Grillby incredulously. " **Yea, Yea, I know what you're  thinking. But I'll have you know,** " Grillby pointed at himself, " **that I am perfectly capable to protect you.** " Papyrus relaxed a tiny bit. 

   "SO... WHY ARE YOU HERE?" 

   " **I owed the little brat a favor. He asked that I watch you and make sure you don't kill yourself. I don't understand why you are in their basement though.** " Grillby looked Papyrus up and down. 

   "WELL, I WAS LOOKING FOR A MACHINE! MY SANS HAD ONE DOWN HERE THAT SOMEHOW TURNED ON AND TRANSPORTED ME HERE. SO, MAYBE THIS MACHINE CAN DO THAT AS WELL?" 

   " **Huh. I don't think Sans ever had a machine down here, but maybe he did. You'll have to ask him about that. Now come on, follow me to my restaurant. I'm sure your Universe had one similar to mine?** "

   "YES! MY BROTHER WOULD GO THERE ALL THE TIME..." Grillby and Papyrus walked out into the cold and headed over to the restaurant. On the way, they met a small mouse monster. They glared at them both before scurrying away. Grillby ignored the small monster, but Papyrus had a bad feeling about the mouse... The inside of Grillby's was, of course, very warm. Grillby led Papyrus to a booth in the back corner, shrouded with shadows. Papyrus sat there nervously as the other patrons were staring at them. Grillby snapped at them, 

   " **What are you looking at?** "

    The monsters resumed as normal. Grillby left to serve the other patrons and Papyrus was alone once again. 

     A green flame monster came over and dropped a tray of fries on the table, along with a glass of water, causing the fries to scatter and the water to nearly spill. 

    " **Enjoy.** " ...she then left to serve others. Rude. Papyrus looked at the fries and was surprised that they weren't that greasy. He put one in his mouth and immediately spat it back out. He began coughing and chugging down the water. Nearby customers snickered. The fries were incredibly spicy! 

•

•

    After Grillby closed his pub, he began to clean up the tables and the bar. They were silent for a little while. "DOES YOUR SANS COME HERE A LOT?" 

    "Yea. My Papyrus comes here sometimes too."

    "OH..."

...

This is awkward. 

   "I've gotta bring you back to their house now. They should be back by now." Grillby started walking out of the restaurant with Papyrus behind him. 

    Grillby left halfway to the house with a 'see ya'. Papyrus looked around nervously as he quickened his pace. Once at the house, he sighed and locked the door. The house was still quiet. Today was uneventful surprisingly considering he was in a universe where everyone was trying to murder everyone. 

    There was another note on the couch. He picked it up. It read,

 

**Good luck finding your brother, Papyrus**

 

    He had a bad feeling about this. Was it his own brother, or was this meant for the other? He was lucky that he wasn't here at the time. 

    " **What is that.** " Papyrus jolted and dropped the note. He gave Edge space as he read. Edge tore the paper with a growl. " **That** _ **bitch**_ **. I can't just storm into there, however. I'll need help...** " Edge mumbled to himself. He then turned to Papyrus, who straightened up. " **So, didn't you say you trained to be a royal guard?** " 

   "YEP!!"

   " **I need your help.** "

...

    Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I keep procrastinating on this fanfic when I have two chapters already finished


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Another chapter after so long? Yes. Uh don’t expect another for a while though haha... I’m finally caught up

     Edge led the way to Waterfall with Papyrus trailing behind. Edge glanced around constantly, looking for any threats or a sign of an ambush. He gave Papyrus a long coat that covered most of his body. That way, no one really knew who was underneath, and no one would question why there were _two_ Papyrus'. For now, at least. They reached a batch of tall grass and walked slowly inside. Edge was ahead, listening closely and ignoring the faint rustles coming from Papyrus. He was grateful that Papyrus could stay quiet throughout the journey. He wondered how he would be able to send the sweeter version of himself back to where they came from. It was surprisingly peaceful in Waterfall. It was so... quiet. Edge had a bad feeling. 

    They made it through the tall grass and walked along a long narrow pathway between two bodies of water. The waters were calm and placid. Suddenly, there was a loud _splash!_ When Edge looked back, Papyrus was gone. And there were ripples in the water. Edge waited for him to surface, annoyed. But he didn't come back up. He sprinted to the edge and peered down the depths of sewage. There was a faint outline of a large spherical creature going lower and lower. Edge cursed and immediately dove in. As he sunk to the bottom he saw Papyrus fighting back, and manage to dislodge the tentacle clutching to his leg. The sea creature growled and lunged for him again. It was... Onion-san. (*wheEZE-*) Edge sunk low enough to grab Papyrus and stab at the appendage. He pushed them both over to the wall and began climbing. (Since they are skeletons, they can't float. Therefore they can't swim and only sink. That's why they have to use the pathway wall to 'swim' up. I say that skeletons can last up to about 4 hours without breath, depending on strength. That's my headcannon anyway :D) Halfway, a deafening roar came from the sea creature below. Onion-san put more effort into grabbing them both until Papyrus reached dry land and hauled himself and Edge over. Once they were on dry land they sprinted out of the room and collapsed at the exit. They panted as they tried to calm their pounding soul. 

     The rest of the journey was filled with running from attacks. Eventually, they reached a house with a vague look of a fish. Edge walked up and knocked on the door in a pattern. This world's Undyne opened the door. " **What  are you doing here?** " She growled, 

   " **Nice to see you too.** " Edge grumbled and shouldered past her into the house. She glared at Papyrus and said,

   " **What the fuck is this? Is this a joke?** " Undyne followed Edge and left the door open for Pap. " **Lock the door.** " 

    Papyrus entered and did as she demanded. He stood awkwardly by the doorway as Edge bickered with Undyne. " **I just need you to help me, just be backup. That's it.** "

   " **If I help you I'll have _Her_ on my ass too! What benefit could I possibly get from this?!**" 

   " **Come on. You know this is your fault in the first place!** "

   " **Well maybe if you fucking stayed quiet your brother would still be here!** " Edge growled and stepped towards Undyne. She grinned and towered over Edge, daring him to attack. Papyrus quickly ran over and pushed them apart, ignoring the growls coming from both of them. 

   "WAIT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT! WE NEED TO FIND RED SOON, OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAPPEN. IT IS YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, OTHER UNDYNE, BUT IT WOULD BE FANTASTIC IF YOU COULD! BUT IF IT IS STILL A NO, THEN WE'LL JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP," Papyrus lowered his arms and looked at Edge. "YOU SEEM TO KNOW WHO TOOK RED. WHO IS IT?? I'M SURE I CAN HELP REASON WITH THEM!" Papyrus smiled. Edge chuckled and shook his head. 

   " **Reasoning with others is worthless, trust me.** "

   " _ **Vixen**_ **took Sans,** " Undyne sighed and brought her hand down her face. " **Fine. I'll help. But you-** " She jabbed Edge's chest " **Owe me.** " Edge smirked. 

   " **Don't worry. I'll help you soon enough.** " Undyne narrowed her eyes at Edge's cryptic words but sighed and nodded. Papyrus beamed at Undyne when she glanced at him. She rolled her eyes but the slight red coloring her cheeks betrayed her acting. 

 

    The three set out to search for wherever Vixen is hiding. Hopefully they aren't too late... and that this plan works. 

    The three monsters looked all over Snowdin, Vixen is usually hiding in the forest doing evil and muttering under her breath about her disdain of Edge, but her camp was abandoned. The tents were still up, meaning that it hasn't been long since they left. But she wasn't _anywhere_. Undyne searched Waterfall while the two Papyrus' searched Hotland. Edge considered looking at the cameras, but that would mean going through Alphys. Edge grimaced and scrapped the idea immediately. The search will take longer, but he  _really_ didn't want to deal with her now that she most likely knew about Papyrus. The two searched Hotland as thoroughly as they could, it's unfortunate that they couldn't get the royal guards' help. But it would just be even more suspicious. 

 

    After 3 hours of searching, Papyrus and Edge sat down heavily on a bench in Waterfall. Soon after, Undyne arrived. She sighed. " **Where do you think she is? This is weird. She never leaves her camp, she's usually stupid enough to always reveal her plans.** " Papyrus looked at Edge. He sighed.

   " **I know. I don't know how we're going to find him.** " Edge closed his eyes and slouched over. Suddenly, he felt tugging on his leather pants. He looked down and saw a fairly large spider holding an envelope to him. Papyrus and Undyne leaned on Edge to see the spider. Edge picked up the letter and the spider scuttled away. The envelope was wax sealed with a spider web design and the spider symbol in the center. Inside, was a light purple letter.

_**Thank you for retrieving my lost spiderlings dear~** _

_**If you ever require our assistance, don't be a stranger~** _

**...**

    Edge grinned.

   " **I know who can help** "

   "OH! THIS MUST BE YOUR VERSION OF MUFFET! I SEE THAT SOME THINGS ARE STILL THE SAME."

 

 

 

 

   " **YOU TWO KNOW THE QUEEN OF SPIDERS?!?!?!** "

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender is a wonderful smell

   The two skeletons began their mission walking through Waterfall. Undyne decided to stay behind and watch the camp for any sign of anyone coming back. (She  _ hates  _ walking through Hotland.) Edge walked behind Papyrus, seeing as how it seems like Papyrus’ world is the same as his own, only in the layout. 

  “ **...Fine.** ” Papyrus grinned and turned to speak to Edge. 

  “OK! um- OH! FAVORITE COLOR!” Edge stopped and stared in disbelief. Papyrus stood and waited. 

  “ **That’s so… unoriginal.** ” Papyrus shrugged. Edge sighed. “ **I guess…lavender.** ” Papyrus looked surprised. He felt embarrassed for some reason. “ **What?!** ”

  “I DON’T KNOW. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE RED OR BLACK, SINCE THAT’S ALL YOU WEAR.” Edge looked offended. 

  “ **_Rude._ ** **I wear black and red because it is the royal colors. Everyone wears it. Everyone!** ” Papyrus held up his hands and turned to continue through the room. 

  “SORRY~”

   They came up to a broken sign with the words HOTLA stuck on the screen. Edge moved forward and lead the way. 

 

~

 

   They came up to a dark purple doorway with spider webs laying on the floor leading up to it. Edge entered and called out to Muffet. There were sounds of millions of legs scuttling around the room, making a pathway to a lower part in the parlour. Papyrus hesitated, remembering the more hostile environment and taking caution. As Edge went further, the spiders, black widows, pushed him towards the bed. Her clothing style was more revealing and… darker than his own Muffet. Her very long pitch black hair was splayed on the pillows beneath. She seemed paler as well, and Papyrus was unsure if it was how she was born or if she is sick. It was most likely the latter, seeing how she couldn’t even sit up alone. Spiders moved beneath her back and pushed upwards while others propped up a pillow. Muffet covered her sharply fanged mouth and coughed. As she spoke, her voice sounded very raspy and weak. “ **Papyrus! What a pleasure to see you here so soon. Was there something you needed?** ”

  Edge frowned at her. “ **I’m… fine. What happened to you?** ” Edge’s tone sounded harsh, like how Papyrus’ voice sounded like when he would complain about Sans’ puns. Hiding another emotion beneath. 

  “ **It seems as though I have lived for far too long… A spider’s life can only go for so long, after all~!** ” Muffet smiles at Edge. Papyrus wondered what was the max age for spider monsters in this underground… She shifted her gaze to Papyrus. “ **Oh? Now who is this handsome young man?** ” She giggled. 

  Edge let Muffet change the subject and told her about him, keeping no secrets. Papyrus was surprised. He had thought the skeleton would never reveal the secret so easily, especially to a spider monster. No- someone else.

  Edge and Muffet talked for a long time, even including Papyrus. He could see that, perhaps, he isn’t so bad after all. 

 

  Muffet sent them off with some very useful information. The new regime had stumbled upon Vixen’s camp. Instead of contacting the generals, like they should have, they simply attacked for exp. Vixen and the Guard apparently had a deal. Vixen would stay in her area as long as the Guard stayed back and left them be. She thought that Edge was the initiator and decided to fight back. 

 “SO… WHAT NOW?” Edge narrowed his sockets as he stomped along the path, looking very determined and pissed. 

 

 “ **_Now,_ I am ** **going to have a little…** **_chat…_ ** **with the new regime.** ”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

   Edge took Papyrus to the house and told him to stay there. He then left to… somewhere. Most likely the training grounds. Papyrus huffed and sprawled on the couch, trying to get comfortable, and failing. He wasn’t used to having free time, really. The house was already clean, there’s not enough ingredients to make something, the TV was  _ definitely  _ out of the question… He never liked taking naps. It reminded him too much of Sans, who must be worried sick right now. Papyrus gasped and sat up and placed his hands on his head. There was so much going on here that he completely forgot about how  _ worried  _ everyone must be! Papyrus grabbed his phone and remembered that his phone soon died after the call from Toriel. He sagged and felt his sockets start to burn with tears. He’s been so emotional in this world, it’s ridiculous! For the second time this  _ week,  _ Papyrus felt hopeless.

 

  He fell asleep not knowing how to contact any one from his world. 

…

  The front door opened. “ **...** ”

He placed a blanket over Papyrus, and went up to his room to think. 

 

…

 

  When Papyrus woke up once again, he felt miserable. His eyes still burned, there was a sense of dread in his soul, and he didn’t feel like getting up. Maybe he’ll just call in today and spend it with Sans. Oh. Wait. He can’t. He covered his skull and whimpered, wanting nothing more than to be with his own brother. His blanket was yanked off by Edge. “ **Come on. Stop whining and get up.** ” Papyrus groaned and sat up and got a faceful of new clothing. It seemed to be an old t-shirt and some shorts. Not what he’d usually wear, but he can’t complain. Edge went to the kitchen and Papyrus went upstairs to change. By the time he got back down Edge was impatiently tapping his foot by the door, and began to head outside once he came out. Papyrus quickly grabs his shoes and puts them on, rushing to catch up with him, and a cloak was thrown onto Pap. Edge walked ahead and Papyrus followed, with monsters scurrying away. 

  “DID YOU FIND A CLUE AS TO WHERE RED HAS BEEN TAKEN?” Edge only grunted, giving no indication. He sighed and just followed him through Waterfall. He looked Edge over and noticed that he was wearing clothes similar to his, and it soon became obvious as to why when Edge took off his shoes and stepped into a large pool with a waterfall. Papyrus watched as glowing ripples formed around where Edge stepped. Edge placed his shoes in the bag he brought and reached out for Papyrus. He took off his shoes as well and gave them to Edge and stepped into the pool. The water felt cool on his bones and the luminous glow of the water casts cyan light on their bones. The only sound to be heard was the waterfall and faint whispers from the echo flowers surrounding the pool. Now that Papyrus was paying attention, he realized that he could barely see the entrance to this secret cave. Edge took out a bag full of items that Papyrus couldn’t identify, and placed the backpack on the ground hidden with flowers and shrooms. He turned back towards the waterfall and stopped at the base, waiting for Papyrus. He hesitated for a second, and reached Edge. Edge attempted to assuage Papyrus’ suspicion and smiled at him. Papyrus wondered what had happened to make Edge try to make him comfortable. He had thought Edge only tolerated him at best. Edge grabbed his hands and led him  _ through  _ the waterfall. Papyrus closed his sockets and sputtered a bit once he was through, and opened his eyes to a beautiful cave. The cave floor had many tiny flowers and shrooms which laminated the room with a beautiful blue glow. Tall echo flowers stood spread throughout the room with most being silent or echoing the sound of the waterfall. But the  _ ceiling _ . The ceiling was littered in beautiful red and yellow and even  _ blue  _ crystals that gently glowed on the nearly black cave roof. It looked like stars, more so than in his old Waterfall at home. When he looked ahead he saw Edge already laying down a blanket from his inventory and pull out two towels as well. He gave one to Papyrus and began to dry off, the bag next to him. They both dried what they could and settled down on the blanket. Papyrus laid back and gazed at the crystals in the ceiling and heard Edge bring out paper and a solid surface to write on. The next few minutes were filled with comforting background noise, only disturbed by shuffling papers and a pen writing. Papyrus could see that Edge was doing paperwork. He seemed to do that a lot.

 

    An hour passes by with nothing said between them. Papyrus could feel himself relax, and just focus on the crystals. 

...

  “In my world, my brother and I had a similar room like this wed go to when we felt upset.” Papyrus nearly whispered. Although Edge didn’t pause in his writing, he knew he was listening. “It was smaller, and not as well hidden. It only had one echo flower that we would play with when we stayed there. And a lone bench that we would always fall asleep on. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but I’d love to go there again someday.” Edge sighed and put the papers aside and gazed at the ceiling as well. 

  “ **My brother found this room. While I was out with my father. My family was in a panic, looking for him everywhere, until my mother saw him walking out from the waterfall. After, we’d always find him there. I would accompany him as well, most of the time.** ” Papyrus watched Edge as he spoke. He could see remorse in his expression. 

  “Was your world always like this? This dangerous?” …

  “ **...No. There was a time where nobody had to watch their back. Nobody had to fear that they would be betrayed by their own family or friends. A time where children could walk to school alone with no fear. A time where there even WAS school, and not just** **_learn as you go._ ** **A time where you could trust anyone and keep that trust. A time where…** ” Edge trailed off and looked to the side, done with the topic. Papyrus didn’t push. They admired the ‘stars’ a little while longer. He grew curious. 

  “Do you know where your Sans was taken? You seem too calm, considering that he’s not here.” Edge hesitated. 

  “ **I have other people looking for him. They’re good at the job I gave them.** ” 

  “Ok. That’s… good.”

   Edge’s phone began to vibrate. The caller ID was anonymous. He picked up the phone and went deeper into the room for privacy, and came back soon after. “ **We’ve got a lead on where he is. Let’s go.** ” 

 

   He didn’t seem angry. Nor nervous. Just… tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a tumblr if anyone wants to talk UwU   
> It’s mostly just art for now but you know
> 
> https://kirininobu.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey.

*Falling…

 

*You knew you were falling…

 

*You knew what would come…

 

*At the bottom of the cave…

  
  
  


*And you welcomed it with open arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Opening your eyes, you found yourself looking up at the gaping hole once again. Flowers have broken your fall. You got up and left the room. 

  
  


A nice flower... 

 

Your friend…

 

 He will assist you…

 

You let him climb to your shoulder and hide in your hair as another monster walks in. A lonely old monster. A motherly one. 

You walk with the unstable monster  **patiently** . Listening to her instructions. Her frustrations. She leaves you, giving you an ancient phone. She tells you to stay…

 

You leave. 

  
  


Monsters fight you, you befriend them. They are all just misunderstood. You want to find **justice** for these innocent trapped creatures. 

You see an empty bowl, with a rotted sign saying ‘Take One’.

You leave it alone. You can **persevere** without it. 

 

You call her. Talk to her. In the end, she seemed happier…

 

...You continue.

  
  


A ghost. An angry one. They try to scare you away. You tell them you were scared, but you are **brave** enough to stay where you are. They leave, admiring your **integrity**. You continue. 

 

You show  **kindness** to the monsters you meet, and your companion who helps. You find a toy knife, and you leave it. 

 

You arrive in a room with a chopped down tree and a home at the end. The caretaker finds you, heals you, and invites you inside. 

 

…

 

You save. 

  
  


You are shown a small room with a cozy bed. The only clothes available are black and red striped sweaters. You borrow one of them. Your friend hides under the bed as you cover yourself with a blanket. You fall asleep. 

 

A door opens, a plate is placed, and they leave. 

 

You observe the pie. You know what is inside. You are hesitant but take it anyway. 

 

Toriel can not be found. You expected that. You find her room, and read her journal. It is filled with entries about a man she talks to. A few dark and disturbing jokes are written throughout the book. You leave. 

 

She is back. She offers to read to you. You tell her you want to leave. She changes the subject. You let her. You fall asleep. 

 

You try again. You fail. You fall asleep. 

 

You are  **determined** to leave. Your friend goes before you. You tell her. She goes downstairs and tries to stop you. You won’t let her.

 

She is angry at you. She wants you to stay. You wish you could,  _ but you had important things to do.  _ You fight her. You aren’t fast enough.

 

Shouting. Fire. Burning. P a i n. 

…

Silence. 

  
  


...A void. 

  
  
  
  
  


**LOAD?**

 

**_*_ ** **YES** **_*_ ** **NO**

  
  
  
  
  


**_L O A D I N G . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! I’ll try to update every Sunday, I have a few chapters typed already :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything so- wait, have I used this line before?

     “ **Heh. I never thought I’d see you wearing something like that, Papyrus.** ” Papyrus quickly turned around, disoriented, and nearly fell over. Grillby quickly grabbed him before he could fall and frowned. “ **Didn’t think that would scare you so much.** ” Papyrus seemed out of breath and very confused. 

    “W-what? How am I…” Grillby lifted him up and went inside the house. 

    “ **I was going to bring you to the restaurant, but it seems like that wouldn’t be a good idea. Just stay here. I’ll call Sans.** ” Pap nodded as he tried to calm down. He tried to slow his breathing as flashes of random memories crossed his vision. He could see that something happened… but  _ what?  _ He can’t remember these scenarios at all. And yet, they all seem so…  _ familiar _ . Like something that happened and also didn’t happen? He calmed down as he thought about the scenes he saw. The front door clicked closed and he was alone to his thoughts once again, the feeling of dread was like deja vu to him. An hour later he heard more than saw Red come back. Papyrus closed his eyes and sighed. 

    “ **it’s hard to get used to, i’m sorry for the trouble.** ” Papyrus shifted and looked at his brother’s copy. 

    ”What Was That?” Red sighed and began to explain. (y'all should know how the game works)

~~~

     Papyrus followed Red to his sentry station. Neither of them wanted to be alone right now. Red sat behind the booth and Papyrus sat beneath. There was surprisingly enough room under the booth. A few hours went by and Papyrus had expected Edge to visit, but he didn’t. He got out from under the booth and stretched. Red watched him and sighed. “ **do ya wanna… uh, walk around or something?** ” 

    “I thought it was too dangerous?” Papyrus asked. 

    “ **well, yea, but it’s pretty late. not a lot of people are out and most avoid the path anyway… if somethin’ happens just… scream?** ” Papyrus smiled and nodded. He turned towards a path and walked along. He pondered about what Red told him. He tried to find a flaw but… it was obvious that what he said is the truth. Does that mean that his own Frisk can control time as well? Red never mentioned where their Frisk was… Papyrus went up to the large purple door leading to the Ruins and slid down to sit. A few minutes later he hears footsteps. Despite his instincts to run, he presses closer as he hears murmuring as well. They grow louder until the door disappears from beside Papyrus. Oh, it was just opened. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with small childlike golden eyes. Frisk peered down at the skeleton who looked very similar to Papyrus, as the flower in their sweater warned them to run and be wary. But, looking into the warm sockets of this mysterious skeleton, made them feel safer in this cruel world. 

     Papyrus sat up and scanned the small child. They seemed younger than when Frisk fell to the underground, yet they also seemed more mature mentally. They wore a ripped and burnt black sweater, which didn’t seem like it would help against the cold, as well as some tattered shorts as well. A flower was hidden in their tangled hair and Papyrus brightened. “FLOWEY!” Flowey squeaked and burrowed further. As Papyrus tried to coax him out once more, Frisk observed him. Looks the same, but acts differently. 

     A branch snapped in the distance, and everything went silent. Footsteps were heard, coming closer. Papyrus turned around and found an eye light looking at him. Or, right through him. He backed away to give them space. Red said that Frisk was always kind to all and everyone loved them, but whenever they got to Asgore they could never pass by no matter what. It was like they were missing something important. Something that will give them the upper hand. Papyrus wonders if maybe he could help them escape. 

 

     Papyrus is filled with Hope. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bone Trousle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the anniversary of Undertale yay this is just a mere coincidence ahEM. I combined two chapters for y’all hope you’re happy

     Papyrus walked with Frisk over the bridge. Red had left saying that he had to be over at his station for the route and Flowey went underground to meet further down the road. Arriving at Red’s station, Frisk quickly hid behind a conveniently placed boulder. Papyrus sat beside the station as he watched Edge walk up to the station. “ **SANS! Why haven’t you recalibrated your traps yet? What if a human comes by!?** ”

 

    “ **s-sorry boss. i just… didn’t want to leave him alone?** ” Edge huffed. 

 

    “ **Very well then! I’ll recalibrate them myself! Papyrus, make sure he actually does patrol.** ” 

 

    “ **aw, no need** **_tibia_ ** **so worried about me.** ” Red winked. Papyrus groaned as Edge attempted to hide his smirk. He huffed and stomped away, but they saw his smile. Red relaxed and called Frisk out of their hiding spot. “ **so, kid. what made you reset this time?** ” Frisk swallowed nervously and fidgeted in place. They breathed in and signed. 

 

“ **I feel like I could have done more. I’m not satisfied just staying underground hiding away from the King when we could find a way to be on the surface! I just… don’t know how.** ” Papyrus sat up as he remembered how his own Frisk had released monsters. 

 

    “I HAVE AN IDEA! MY FRISK DID MANY THINGS TO GAIN TRUST AND FRIENDSHIP WITH MONSTERS, AND THEY HELPED THEM IN THE END! I CANNOT REMEMBER HOW THE BARRIER BROKE, HOWEVER, BUT I AM SURE WE’LL FIGURE IT OUT!” Robin tilted their head in confusion. 

 

    “ **_Your_ ** **Frisk? Can someone** **_please_ ** **explain who this monster is?** ” Red and Papyrus sighed as they prepared for  _ another  _ explanation. 

  
  


    Papyrus walked leisurely next to Red as he examined their surroundings. The trees didn’t have any leaves… he wondered why. They met up with Edge and he reported what happened during the shift. Red revealed that a human did pass through, and Papyrus whipped his skull around to look at Red with disbelief. Red looked away nervously. As Red gave his report, Papyrus noticed Edge glancing at him occasionally with an expression he couldn’t quite place… Soon enough, Frisk arrived at the clearing with some more scratches. He eyed the wounds with concerned eye lights before turning his attention to Edge. “ **A HU- a human!** **So you** ** _weren’t_** **lying.** ” 

 

     Edge stomped over to Frisk, prepared to fight guns ablazin when he noticed how injured Frisk was as well. He hesitated, before stopping in front of them. Frisk tilted their head up to look Edge in the eye… sockets. Edge crossed his arms and huffed. “ **Well… I have made many dangerous puzzles and traps to kill a human! It would be wasteful to just kill them right off the bat.** ” He turned around, grabbed Red and Papyrus, and stomped off. Frisk watched them go with a small fond smile. 

 

~~~

 

     After many trials and tribulations, they finally made it to Snowdin. They sighed in relief as they headed into the shop. Every monster turned to glare and them but they only ignored it. They were used to it by now. Purchasing some food and armor, they left. Nibbling on a bun, they headed over to the snow storm happening at the end of the town before a dog couple ambushed them. Startled, they drop the bun and fall back. The dogi growl at them and prepares to lunge. Frisk quickly rolls around, dodging the axes thrown their way. They stand up as the dogi take a small break. The couple pauses and sniffs the air. ” **...Puppy?** ” They sniff Frisk, tickling them in the process. They giggle and reach around to pet the heads of the willing dogs. They jolt before practically melting into their embrace. They leave after a few minutes with a promise to come again soon. The couple pats each other as they wave goodbye. 

      Getting closer to their destination, they spot Red on the way leaning against the house. They skip over and greet him. ” **hey kid. so. you're about to fight my bro, huh? heh. welp. you know what ta do, so go on ahead.** ” Red waves them on by and watches them go.  _ i hope they don’t die… i don’t think papyrus can handle that. _

 

Getting through the blizzard was always difficult for them. Arms in front shielding their face, they see a silhouette. They stop as Edge turns to them. 

 

     ” **Halt,** **human! I, the great and terrible Papyrus, have some things to say. First: You're a fucking weirdo! Not only do you like puzzles, but the way you shamble about place to place sparing and** ** _befriending_** **monsters you come across… It feels like you are trying to prove something.** ” Edge squints at them, as if trying to find their hidden motives. “ **However! I, Papyrus, can see great murderous potential in you! Anyone can be intimidating if they just try! And me, I hardly have to try at all! NYEH HEH HEH!** ” Glancing at the bushes barely visible from where they stand, they can see Red and Papyrus watching and listening. 

 

    “That’s interesting!” 

 

    “ **what is?** ”

 

    “It seems like the dialog for before the battle is different! I suppose not everything is the same.” Red hums and continues observing. For some reason, he feels uncomfortable about what Papyrus said. 

     Frisk smiles patiently at Edge, encouraging him to speak more. Edge’s cheek bones flush pink as he splutters. “ **S-Stop that! This is exactly what I am talking about! Human! I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to teach you the rules of this world! I, Papyrus, will have to take up the role, I suppose, since no one else would want to! But before we begin the lessons… Let’s see how well you fare in a fight against** **_me!_ ** ” Edge gets into position. Frisk grins and prepares to dodge. Battle… begin! 

  
  


     Edge summoned some bones and threw them at Frisk at high speed. They jumped and weaved through the bones. Frisk winced as one managed to get past and hit them. He cackled and prepared to attack again. On their turn, Frisk chose to spare him.

 

    “ **Showing me mercy? Didn’t I tell you to be more** **_violent?_ ** **Very well then… I will show you my** **_Blue Attack!_ ** ” Frisk froze in place as blue colored bones passed through them. 

 

_ Ping!  _

 

Gravity pushed them to the ground and Frisk struggled to jump over the small bone at the end. Edge eyed them suspiciously. Most never expect the last attack, did they fight someone with blue magic before? Frisk was down to 9 hp already. They quickly took out a bun and ate as they hopped over bones of various sizes. They knew Edge was only testing their strength. Frisk was determined to show that they were stronger than he thought. Edge made his attacks go faster, and Frisk was forced to put more effort into dodging. They trip on the second to last bone, and crash into the final one, bringing their hp down to 4. Panting, they got up quickly and ate some more. The one thing they hated about resets is the fact that they always get out of shape again. After many more hits and misses, Edge announced that he shall use his special attack. Frisk seemed to relax and healed up once more. Edge’s eye light glowed and sparked a deep red as he prepared his attack- until an annoying dog wearing a spiked collar appeared, chewing on a bone. 

 

    ” **W-Wha? Hey! That's- THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!** ” The dog growled at Edge and ran off. ” **NYEH! HOW DARE YOU!!!** ” He huffed. ” **I guess I'll just have to use a normal attack…** ” Edge snapped his fingers and Frisk tensed, ready for what is to come. Blue and white bones alternated towards them, the gap between getting smaller and smaller until Frisk couldn't dodge anymore. Bones on the floor and floating in the air rushed at them, making them jump through the gaps like a live-action of flappy bird. Once that was done, they gasped for breath as they tried to recover some more energy.  _ It's the last bun…  _ Piles of bones drove through the snow and burst from beneath Frisk as they ran around in circles. Edge smirked and did his biggest attack yet… A  _ huge  _ row of bones appeared and headed to Frisk slowly, no gaps between and no chance of survival. He wanted Frisk to watch their death come to them slowly,  _ teasingly _ . Frisk smirked and jumped. A blue hue surrounded them as they flew higher and higher above the bones, and finally the giant bone at the end. They landed safely and Edge could only gawk at them. He snapped out of it and coughed into his fist. 

 

    ” **W-Well… It seems like you are strong after all. Very well then! I shall protect you and keep you under my metaphorical wing while I train you to become a fighting machine!”** Edge smiled proudly to himself for the idea. Frisk smiled, knowing that Edge had gone easy on them for being a child. Once they were offended. And now, they were grateful. They wouldn't have been able to survive so many times if he fought to the fullest. He's so  _ cool.  _ Edge lead Frisk back to the house, where Red and Papyrus were already waiting. They smiled knowingly at Frisk, and they smiled back. There were still many more events to happen, and Frisk always dreaded them, but… Living with Papyrus has always been their favorite part. They always felt like they had an actual family. One that cared, and protected each other. Sitting on the old beloved couch, they glanced at all of the skeletons living together.

 

    Red was like that crazy uncle you have in those funny movies. The one who was carefree and always supported you no matter what. Papyrus… Was new. Frisk didn't know much about him but was excited to get to know him better. He seemed kind and pacifistic. Very different from the monsters underground. 

 

     And Edge… He was always like the father figure they never had but wanted. Someone who actually  _ cared  _ about them, and never judged them for being themselves. Never judged them for never wanting to wear dresses or skirts like the other children. Just someone who was actually  _ proud  _ of them. If anyone deserved to finally see the surface, it was the monsters. They are filled with  **determination.**

  
  


__


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne’s speech seemed a little... fishy.

     A few weeks later, Frisk was resting on the old couch. They sighed in boredom as Flowey played with some old toys Edge found for them. Flowey turned to Frisk and tilted his head, curious as to what they want to do now. Frisk sat up and pouted as they wondered when the others will come home. 

 

     Papyrus has started going on patrol with the other two after passing a test. Fighting against Undyne and winning is an impressive feat, and the others wondered why he wasn't in the guard in his own universe. Pap was excited on his first day of being an official guard, even if he was not used to wearing full armor. He had been reluctant to put away his old battle body… but knew that in this world it would be better with more protection. 

 

     He was doing great so far. He took on a serious aura at Edge and Undyne’s request and intimidated the other monsters who tried to rebel. He was a bit awkward at the beginning but was able to take on the persona easier as time went on. Frisk softly smiled, thinking about all of the fun moments they had with Papyrus. They liked him. Every day was different, even counting the ones from previous timelines. Papyrus’ are always unpredictable. 

 

     Papyrus opened the door and stepped inside, locked the door, and immediately removed his boots. Frisk ran over and he embraced the child. ”FRISK! JUST THE HUMAN I WAS LOOKING FOR!” They giggled. 

 

    ” **I’m the only human underground silly!** ” 

 

    ”NYEH HEH HEH! I KNOW! I HAVE AN IDEA AS TO HOW YOU CAN GET TO SURFACE. FOLLOW ME!” Papyrus shed his outer armor as he went into Edge’s room. With Frisk and Sans in one room, the only option was for Papyrus to take another. Edge offered to sleep on the couch, but Papyrus wanted none of that! Papyrus threatened to sleep on the floor if Edge didn’t use his own room. ” _ BESIDES, WE NEVER SLEEP ANYWAY! NYEH HEH!”  _ Papyrus felt like he had gotten closer to Edge over these few weeks. He learned more about him and discovered even  _ more  _ differences. He began to admire Edge. 

 

     “SO! IN MY UNIVERSE, FRISK WENT ON A DATE WITH ME AND THAT'S HOW WE GOT SO CLOSE!”  _ What.  _ Papyrus sighed and looked off to the side. “YES, I KNOW. WE DIDN’T LIKE EACH OTHER IN THAT WAY ANYWAY.” He brightened and turned back to Frisk. “HOWEVER, FROM WHAT RED TOLD ME, YOU BECAME CLOSER FROM LIVING TOGETHER, CORRECT? HE BECAME YOUR GUARDIAN. THE NEXT THING MY FRISK DID WAS PROGRESS TO WATERFALL AND FACE UNDYNE. WHILE THEY FOUGHT I SUGGESTED THAT WE DO A COOKING SESSION TOGETHER!” 

     “But Edge never suggested that. I just fought her and hid after because I could never get past her.” Frisk huffed. “Besides, Edge never took cooking lessons from her. How did you convince Undyne to befriend Frisk?” 

 Papyrus winked. “I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU! I JUST KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD TRY  _ FLEEING  _ FROM UNDYNE AND EDGE WILL CALL YOU TO GO TO HER HOUSE LATER ON.” Frisk hummed and nodded. 

 

     “I’ll try  _ fleeing  _ this time, then.” 

 

~~~~

 

     The next day, Frisk was in fresh new clothes with a spare in her pack. They checked their items and secured Flowey to them. Red ruffled their hair. Since Edge would most likely prevent them from leaving, Frisk is leaving while he’s out. Papyrus gave them a thumbs up and they left towards Waterfall. They were filled with Determination.

 

      Traversing through Waterfall was relatively easy, but they were nervous about fighting Undyne. Red turned towards them and suggested maybe heading to Grillby’s before they continue. Frisk hesitated before agreeing.

 

     An hour later, they were sent off alone. They used the bridges, crossed rivers, lit up the paths, admired the view, and ran from attacks. On a bridge, Monster Kid confronted them. “Yo! Are you actually a human?” Frisk nodded. MK sighed and curled inwards. “I should have known. No monster would be  _ this  _ nice to me.” He began to tear up. When Frisk stepped forward in concern, MK ran. He slipped and nearly fell off the bridge, hanging on with only his teeth. He flailed and cried out for help. Frisk reached out, pausing when they saw Undyne at the other end of the bridge. Their face hardened and they ran to MK, bringing him back onto the bridge. MK didn’t notice Undyne and thanked Frisk. He nuzzled his head into Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk wrapped their arms around him while staring at Undyne. She backed up and left. 

 

     They soon arrived at the entrance to Hotland and stopped when Flowey tugged their hair. Looking up, they saw an armored figure turned away from them. Undyne shifted and began. “Seven. Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god… Six... That is how many we... have, currently. You are the last one needed…” She shook her head and jumped down in front of Frisk. “Human! Prepare yourself!” Turning their soul green, she began the battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Didn't have much time to work on it. It'll be longer next!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love?

     Edge sighed once more into the silent living room. Red twitched before resuming his nap. Again, he sighed. Papyrus groaned from where he laid. 

 

     “SIGHING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING EDGE.” 

 

     “ **Why do I have to wait? I should be there. Undyne is difficult to fight.** ” 

 

     “I KNOW, BUT HAVE SOME FAITH IN THEM! I'M SURE THEY’LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO MAKE THEM FRIENDS?” Edge turned to him with a deadpan look. 

 

     “ **Undyne willingly befriending a human** **? Doubt it.** ” Papyrus suppressed a smile. 

 

     “WELL… HOW ABOUT YOU  _ PRETEND  _ TO HAVE A TRAINING SESSION… BUT YOU INVITE FRISK AS WELL!” 

 

     “ **A-Are you serious? That will never work!** ” 

 

~

 

     “ **Oh my god, it worked.** ” Papyrus cackled quietly while they spied on the two from the window. Flowey giggled quietly from where he hid.

 

—

 

_      Edge called Frisk to invite them to Undyne’s house when they are free. They agreed, even as they were out of breath from running so much. Texting Undyne as well, he turned to Papyrus for further instructions.  _

 

_... _

 

_      Undyne opened the door and greeted him. “ _ **_Fuhuhu! Ready for training, Captain?_ ** _ ” She glanced behind him and froze. Frisk waved and smiled at her. Undyne’s grin became tense as she told them to wait and dragged Edge inside. “ _ **_Why is the fucking_ ** **human** **_here?_ ** _ ” Edge glared at her.  _

_      “ _ **_Why do you think? You will befriend them. I don’t care how. Talk, play, cook, whatever. This is an order._ ** _ ” She growled before forcing a smile on her face. Edge opened the door for Frisk and they stepped in. “ _ **_I will be taking my leave now. Farewell._ ** _ ” He walked out the door and shut it before Undyne could complain, and went over to where Papyrus was hiding.  _

 

_ — _

 

     Undyne seemed a little tense, sitting across from the human. Frisk shifted uncomfortably from her glare. They hesitantly picked up the still hot teacup  and took a small sip, before humming in surprise. 

 

     “ **Um… This tea is really good! What kind is it?** ” Undyne seemed surprised at the question. 

 

     “ **...Golden Flower tea.** ” Frisk nodded and drank some more as an awkward silence once again settled. There was a thud against the boarded-up window. They both looked out and saw Edge holding up a sign. 

 

**STOP BEING SO FUCKING AWKWARD**

 

**BEFRIEND EACH OTHER ALREADY**

 

He then ducked back behind the bush. They both huffed in a fond way. Frisk’s stomach growled and they flushed. Undyne laughed at them before her own stomach growled as well. 

 

     “ **Uh- hm. Do… humans eat monster food??** ” Frisk nodded. She seemed a bit disappointed? She opened her hot fridge to find it was empty. “ **Oh. That’s what I forgot. Well, punk, seems like we’re cooking!** ” Frisk grinned in an excited way. How naive. 

 

~

 

     “THERE! IT SEEMS TO BE GOING SWIMMINGLY!” Edge snorted “NOW ALL WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR IS THE FIRE!” 

 

     “ **Huh?** ” The house promptly burst into flames. “ **Oh shIT-** “ 

 

     Undyne came running out of the house, holding Frisk under her arm. She set Frisk down and stared at the flames. “ **Huh. You know… as much as I hate to admit it… you’ve got some guts! And… that was fun too, I guess.** ” Undyne looked off to the side as a small blush covered her cheeks. “ **W-well! Guess we better get going, punk! I think I need a place to stay for a bit.** ” A groan came from the bushes. Undyne began the trek back to Snowdin and Frisk spoke about their adventure so far. Undyne tried to seem annoyed, and failed. They shared stories as Edge sighed in relief. 

 

…

 

     “ **Wait, how the hell am I going to manage five people in my house at once?!** ” Papyrus laughed. 

 

     “GOOD LUCK! ALTHOUGH I HAVE A FEELING FRISK WILL WANT TO CONTINUE. I'LL HELP YOU, DON'T WORRY.” Papyrus turned and grinned at Edge. He stood up and went in the direction as the other two. 

 

     Watching Papyrus’ back, he felt a pulse in his chest. He chuckled quietly before standing as well. He saw a red glint and glanced over to the wall opposite of the burning house. He could see a small red light, showing a small camera outside Undyne’s house. 

 

     He huffed, and smiled faintly. He should really thank her. Although, she’d be a bit confused if he came for no reason. And terrified. Following the faint outline of Papyrus, he couldn’t help but wonder what this feeling was. 

 

     He felt… happy? 

  
  
  
  


_

 

~~ Haha sike you thought I wouldn’t show you the battle- ~~

_

 

     Undyne turned their soul green and tossed a spear in their direction. 

 

     “ **If I’m fighting a human, I want this to actually be a challenge,** ” Undyne pointed at them and smaller spears appeared and came towards a frozen Frisk. They struggled to twist and turn to block everything. They came faster and faster until there was a slight pause. They gasped for breath and they were returned to normal. More spears came and they gripped the ‘shield’ tighter. One came close and made them flinch. They then realized they could move, and charged at the guard. Undyne lowered her stance and prepared for the tackle, that never happened. Frisk slid underneath and kept going. “ **Wha-** “ She growled and chased after them. 

 

     They glanced behind them to see Undyne catching up, and fast. They were turned green again and the projectiles were a lot faster. A couple hit them, and they winced. Once they were red again they bolted. Undyne told them to come back and attempted to summon spears from the ground to slow them down. They dodged and jumped over them. They got a phone call, picked up, and kept sprinting away. 

 

     “ **H-hello?** ” 

 

     “ **Human! Papyrus has informed me that you need to befriend Undyne in order to continue forth! Go to her house, and soon! I don’t want to be kept waiting!!** ” Edge hung up and Frisk was once again green. 

 

     They finally got past the broken sign and could feel the area getting hotter, and fast.  _ Woah!  _ No wonder it’s called Hotland. There’s lava everywhere! The heat made their head pound and they came across a sentry station with Red napping there. They stopped and attempted to wake him up. Seeing Undyne closing in, they gave up and quickly took off their sweater before sprinting across the bridge, tying it around their waist. Undyne paused at the sentry to slam her fist on the counter, effectively waking him up. She continued chasing as Red panicked, trying to come up with a plan to help without it being obvious. Passing the water cooler, they looked back. Undyne seemed to be walking at a snail’s pace, and was very sweaty. While Frisk wanted to keep going, they couldn’t help but feel concerned.

 

     “ **What are you doing? This is your chance to run, Frisk!** ” Flowey burrowed further into their hair, attempting to protect himself from the burning heat. Undyne collapsed, shocking both of them. She was breathing heavily and tried to get up, but couldn’t. Frisk caught sight of the water cooler and grabbed two cups of water. They gave the first to Flowey and the other, she dumped on Undyne. This seemed to be effective and she shot up. Frisk flinched back and cowered. Undyne only stared, turned around, and left. 

 

     When Undyne went out of sight, Red ran to Frisk to make sure they were alright. They were, just tired and hot. Red took a shortcut to Waterfall again and sat with them so they could cool down. Later, Frisk was dropped off at the house. They gulped as he wished them luck. They could see Edge waiting for them, and resigned themselves to their fate. They gave Flowey to Edge and he knocked on the door. The feeling of finally progressing fills them with Determination. 


End file.
